Akira Mado
Akira Mado is a Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator and Kureo's daughter. She is currently partnered with Koutarou Amon. She is an intelligent woman and seems to be always serious about work and her daily routine in general. Like her father, she has deep insight and intuition that helps her in investigation and determining what is going on around her while on the field. She shares her father's "quinque-mania," but it is not as extreme as his was. Akira remains professional in most situations, no matter who she is faced with, and she isn't one to admit her own feelings on a subject unless provoked to a certain degree. Seen through her interactions with others, it is most likely that she would prefer to make a quinque rather than to interact with someone else. She is voiced by Asami Seto in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Morgan Garrett and Beth Lipton in the English version of the anime. Appearance Akira is often seen in formal clothing and working diligently for the CCG. She is very beautiful, with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. In the anime, they are portrayed as pale grey-green. She tends to leave her expression neutral most of the time however, and rarely shows any serious form of emotion unless provoked to do so. After softening up and getting close to Amon, she expresses more emotions. After the timeskip, her hair has grown out and she keeps it tied up in a braided bun. Personality Akira is an intelligent woman and seems to be always serious about work and her daily routine in general. Like her father, she has deep insight and intuition that helps her in investigation and determining what is going on around her while on the field. She shares her father's "quinque-mania," but it is not as extreme as his was. Akira remains professional in most situations, no matter who she is faced with, and she isn't one to admit her own feelings on a subject unless provoked to a certain degree. Seen through her interactions with others, it is most likely that she would prefer to make a quinque rather than to interact with someone else. After the timeskip, Akira has become much more open about showing her emotions to others, which is shown through her conversation with Haise Sasaki. Relationships Kureo Mado Having lost her mother during her childhood, Akira and her father had a very close bond. She states she handled much of the housework for their family, while her father was shown to be a devoted and even doting parent. Akira had great admiration for him, viewing his obsession with fighting Ghouls as something to aspire towards. Though she maintains a stoic front concerning his passing, when intoxicated, she breaks down in tears over the loss. Amon Koutarou Initially, Akira harbored a deep-seated resentment towards him over the death of her father and even claims to hate him. She often makes things difficult for him, teasing him or acting contrary especially towards his gestures of good will. However, over time, she came to care deeply for him and even attempts to kiss him once. His rejection causes her frustration, demanding to know whether he compares her to Harima. After his apparent death, she weeps while confessing that she loved both him and Takizawa. Seidou Takizawa Classmates from the Academy, their relationship is primarily defined by a strong rivalry. Akira had always out-performed him on all fronts, causing him to harbor an intense feeling of jealousy towards her. Aware of this, Akira often makes slanderous statements to intentionally rile him up and Amon criticizes them both for their inability to interact without bickering. However, after he is reported killed in action, she mourns for him and states that she loved both Takizawa and Amon. Haise Sasaki As his mentor and partner, Akira is usually friendly towards him and treats him kindly. When she first heard about him, she felt misgivings concerning rumors of him being different but over the years, they have developed a close bond. However, Akira isn't above harshly rebuking him and claims that he is dangerously naive. After he loses control, she helps to bring him down and later comforts him, establishing his condition and reassuring him. When asked by Arima if he want to know about his family Haise would say that Akira is like a mother to him. Later while he is with Akira herself Haise jokingly called her 'mom',something she was not pleased with. Power and Abilities Like her father, Akira seems to have her own collection of quinques. Beyond that, she also takes a lot of interest in new quinques design or experimental weapon. She is also a capable fighter, though maybe not as skillful as her father.She shows expertise with firearms when she was able to snipe Haise Sasaki from a considerable amount of distance. *'Amatsu: '''The quinque Akira used during the raid of Kanou's lab, this quinque combines two types of kagune into one lethal weapon. The whip-shaped Bikaku part can distract then drag the enemies into close range, so the dagger-shaped Koukaku part can easily finish them off. *'Fueguchi One': A rinkaku quinque that was created from Asaki Fueguchi's kagune. It looks like a spine that was tied together. It is a high speed combat quinque with a sharp cut. It was presumably succeeded by Akira from her father, Kureo Mado, as the quinque belonged to him before he was killed. It took her a whole year to master it and can control it as easily moving a finger. '''CRc gas grenade:' Full name Control Rc cells gas grenade. This experimental weapon release gas which can suppress Rc cells activities. Through respiratory system or other mucous membranes, the opponents' kagune will be paralyzed in a short time, giving investigators an edge against disarmed ghouls. Gallery Tokyo Ghoul Akira (32).jpg Tokyo Ghoul Akira (31).jpg Tokyo Ghoul Akira (8).jpg Tokyo Ghoul Akira z (21).jpg External links * http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Mado Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Mentor Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Orphans Category:Mentally Ill